


Persona Is Your Real Self (And Sometimes, It Is Not As Pretty As Everyone Imagined It Was)

by Novirp13



Category: Persona 3, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabble, Izuku is a bit...bonker, Not beta, So beware of grammar mistakes, Years of bullying did that to you, especially to a cinnamon roll like Izuku, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: "Maybe you should jump off the roof and wish that you have a quirk in your next life!" Katsuki sneered at him.But he didn't wanna do that because he's kinda scared of height.So Izuku did the second best thing he could think of. With a pistol nestled on his temple and eyes eerily blank, he sardonically smiled.And he fired.





	Persona Is Your Real Self (And Sometimes, It Is Not As Pretty As Everyone Imagined It Was)

**Author's Note:**

> Typo is my most loyal fan. Spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language. Possibly OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA so beware of grammar mistakes

The student let out an awed gasp when a gigantic, robot-look-alike figure formed behind Izuku in a shimmer of light. The thing has a white mask with open, jagged mouth and holding a sword in his right hand. eight coffins hovered behind its back, held by chains and air pressure alone. Izuku threw the ball at the thing who, somehow, could touch it even though it was basically a ghost, by its see-through body. it pulled its arm back and took a stance. Before he launched the ball to the sky so fast, the wind dispersed and the air whistled.

He scored even higher than Katsuki.

His classmate immediately surrounded him after that magnificent show, congratulated him for his majestic quirk. Aizawa Shota watched as Izuku smiled serenely, not trying to brag like a normal kid or maybe gave them a shy response like a usual meek student should be.

Which was disturbing because the kid just shot himself, _dammit_! What kind of quirk that needed to have that _morbid_ requirement to be activated in the first place?!

And it looked like he was not the only one who realized this. As after a bout of clapping and laughing, Tenya asked. Lip thinned and eyebrows furrowed.

"Midoriya-san," he carefully uttered the word, "how do you know how to use your quirk? The method of it was...unorthodox."

 _Unorthodox is putting it lightly_ , Shota darkly snorted.

Izuku beamed. A harmless smile that should've calmed everyone present but only made the teacher stiffened.

"Oh! I accidentally found it when I tried to kill myself!"

He heard Ochako choked.

"You see, I'm Quirkless and Kaachan said if I die maybe I can have a quirk like anyone else!" they snapped their attention to Katsuki, who stepped back unconsciously; orbs wide and face pale. Izuku continued, tone so cheery and expression so  _fucking_ excited, like he was a kid who got a Christmas present early and Shota didn't like this at all! "but I hate height and I don't wanna make people I don't know scrapped my body off the ground. So I decided, hey, I can just shoot myself, right? Dad has a pistol in his dresser. He said he cannot rely on his quirk all the time so he kept a weapon around. Then I fired and  _BAM!"_

Everyone flinched.

"Instead of me dead, I activated my quirk!" Izuku lowered his outstretched hands, pouted, "but I though Kaachan may not like it because it was not as awesome as his."

"That's why I'm still trying to kill myself even now, see?" he said as he opened the magazine and happily showed them the loaded bullets, they blanched. His smile is bright yet eyes still bleak without shine. No light, no hope, Shota shivered.

_"So wait for my death and cheer me on when I finally have a cool quirk in my next life, okay?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And I know SEES's gun is not a real gun but just roll with it. If anyone interests in fleshing out this idea themselves, go ahead. Mention me cuz I really wanna see how the story goes :D
> 
> Aizawa is contemplating to confiscated Izuku's pistol because dammit! There's a suicidal kid here, someone please help him!
> 
> But the pistol is needed for him to activate his quirk and he cannot rob it out of his hand, not when it was the sole reason why he tried to killed himself in the first place--still trying to kill himself even.
> 
> And Aizawa is so conflicted with this.


End file.
